Esas cosas que no se cuentan
by Esciam
Summary: Momentos que viven Aurora y Mulán antes de tener su nueva gran aventura.


**Disclaimer: **_Once upon a time _no me pertenece, fue creado por Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz.

**Esas cosas que no se cuentan**

Aunque viajaran por varios tipos de caminos, en pos de misiones diferentes y junto a amigos, prisioneros o solas; desde que se conocieron, Aurora y Mulán habían tomado una rutina que nunca cambiaron: la cena.

Después de dictaminar que era momento de hacer el campamento, la guerrera hacía fuego mientras Aurora desarmaba lo necesario de las maletas. Luego, Mulán dejaba trampas por doquier, mientras la princesa se quedaba cocinando la comida, casi siempre carne con verduras asadas, o sopas.

Y justo cuando estaba lista la cena y el sol estaba a pocos minutos de esconderse, Mulán aparecía y Aurora, por más que la guerrera no parecía acostumbrada y, al principio, algo avergonzada; le servía su ración, más grande que la de ella porque, como alguna vez le explicó: "los guerreros necesitan más energía".

Aunque comían en silencio, poco a poco habían empezado a comentar de sus días o de lo que fuera, antes de irse a dormir. Casi siempre, era Aurora la que salía con algún tema agradable, porque sabía que pronto estaría viendo dormir a Mulán, haciendo lo posible para no perder la la luz del fuego, y no recordar sus pesadillas. Pero esa vez, fue la guerrera la que inició la conversación:

―Sé cuál es nuestra misión, pero no qué tienes pensado hacer para conseguirla. ¿Hacia donde me guías?

Aurora se sonrió, y le dio la taza para servirle el té que había preparado. Habían encontrado hacía dos días la planta, y ella había tomado las hojas al instante... Casi se sintió en casa. Estaban cada vez más cerca.

―Vamos a la casa donde mi crié.

―¿El árbol gigante de las tres hadas madrinas? ―Mulán gachó la mirada, mientras tomaba un sorbo, pensativa pero luego, se irguió totalmente, y la miró al rostro. Le habló con tono suave―. Siento tener que decir que las madrinas heroicamente...

―Lo sé, me lo contó Phillip. ―la cortó ella, mientras intentaba mantener firmes sus manos, al servirse su té con elegancia. Lo logró, y se congratuló por ello―. Pero gracias por intentar decírmelo.

―Murieron con honor. Unas grandes mujeres, amables de corazón y guerreras de espíritu.

―Eran las mejores. ―su risa estuvo teñida de nostalgia―. Aunque algunas veces parecía yo la adulta en vez de ellas. ―la risa se fue tan rápido como llegaron las lágrimas a sus ojos.

Mulán tomó el té y lavó la olla y tetera, mientras le daba un espacio a Aurora, que se había quedado viendo a la noche, con la mirada triste, dejando salir algunas lágrimas que pronto se limpiaba. Finalmente, fue la princesa la que siguió con el tema.

―Se han ido, y con ellas su magia, pero había magia en ese lugar, y pienso que la gran biblioteca debe estar intacta. Ahí encontraremos algo para saber cómo encontrar a Phillip, estoy segura.

**-o-**

Mulán sabía que Aurora no podía caminar demasiado, lo supo desde el primer viaje que hicieron juntas, cuando aún Phillip estaba con ellas. Sin embargo, después que iniciaron el viaje en busca de la casa en el árbol gigante, Aurora parecía tener aún más problemas para seguir el paso.

La guerrera, aunque esa vez era la guiada, seguía ejerciendo su papel de lìder, y decidía tomar más descansos y hacer el campamento más temprano e iniciar el viaje más tarde. Sabía que Aurora se daba cuenta de esos cambios, y el hecho de que no los objetara, hacía a Mulán preocuparse cada vez más por su salud. Varias veces la inspeccionó disimuladamente en esos viajes. No tenía fiebre, no tenía palidez, falta de apetito y, a pesar de la falta de sueño, no parecía estar enferma ni, tampoco, desanimada.

―... Hace un par de días que ya estoy bien. Todo está bien. Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte, no me voy a desmayar ni nada por el estilo ―le había dicho Aurora una tarde soleada.

Esa mañana habían llegado a un río y por petición de la princesa, se habían dado el día libre para bañarse, acicalarse, lavar la ropa, recoger agua y relajarse un poco en la pequeña laguna que se formaba en esa parte del río. Aunque Mulán se había mantenido algo reticente en cuanto a la última parte del plan, al final terminó metiéndose en el agua a nadar y, para cuando salieron con el fin de almorzar, hasta ella se veía mucho más relajada.

Mientras esperaban a que la ropa se secara en los árboles, y las dos usaban las cobijas como paño, Aurora había insistido en peinarle el largo cabello a Mulán ("_Lo tienes muy lindo como para que siempre lo andes peinado en estrictos moños, cuando se seque, te haré una simple trenza, si no te importa._"). Terminó contándole historias de ella y sus madrinas, y de algunas cosas que sucedieron en ese mismo sitio, que las cuatro habían usado muchas veces como lugar de excursión y diversión.

Justo cuando acabó de peinarla, y las dos estaban viendo como los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el agua; fue que Aurora le hizo saber que se sentía mejor, y que Mulán le preguntó:

―Se encuentra bien de qué, si se puede saber.

Aurora apoyó su boca en sus puños cobijados antes de explicarlo.

―Desde que me devolviste mi corazón, lo sentía como... Aprisionado y vacío. ―Aunque no la vio, sabía que Mulán la miraba con aprehensión, por lo que lo aclaró al instante―. ¡Nada peligroso, estoy segura de ello! Creo que es el efecto de que haya estado en las manos de Cora por un tiempo, pero nada más. Como te dije, desde hace un par de días que ya estoy bien.

―¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?

―Siento no haber sido sincera, pero sé que te hubieras preocupado aún más de cómo estabas, ya que no podías protegerme de esa sensación. ―Después de unos segundos, por fin dijo lo que había querido desde hacía varios días―. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, Mulán, en serio. Estoy segura que sin ti, Phillip no me habría encontrado, y yo no estaría en camino a ir a casa en este momento.

Mulán había bajado el rostro, medio sonrojada y sin saber qué decir. Aurora sonrió, llena de simpatía. Cada vez se daba más cuenta de que su amiga podía enfrentarse con valentía a otros guerreros, gigantes, trolls y hasta a Cora; pero no a un simple cumplido. Y más, los muy merecidos. No pudo evitar sacar su mano de la cobija, y darle un abrazo de lado, aunque eso solo hiciera azorarse más a la desacostumbrada guerrera.

―Te doy las gracias por todo eso y más, pero también te quiero pedir que entiendas que soy fuerte, y me iré haciendo más fuerte si me brindas tu ayuda. Quiero tu ayuda en aprender a protegerme a mí misma en vez de estar dependiendo de ti. No quiero sentir que debo ocultarte cosas para protegerte de tu sentimiento de impotencia hacia mí; y más bien, quiero poder cuidarte las espaldas. Sobre todo cuando tenemos que confiar una en la otra para la nuevas aventuras que debamos enfrentar.

Dejó de abrazarla, pues así parecía ser la única manera en que Mulán la miraría, como ella quería. Y la guerrera lo hizo al instante, con su expresión seria y solemne, pero con la mirada cálida que le era propia.

―¿Me prometes eso, Mulán? ―prácticamente le suplicó la princesa― ¿Podrás enseñarme a ser una fuerte guerrera que pueda cuidar de sí misma y de ti?

Mulán asintió apenas. Las dos sabían que ese simple gesto valía más que mil palabras de un discurso épico de aceptación, y significaba que Aurora debía estar lista también, para estar a la altura del compromiso que Mulán acababa de aprehender.

―Para cuando lleguemos a su casa, y encontremos nuestro camino en la biblioteca, vamos a tomar unos meses de entrenamiento, si podemos, claro.

―¿Meses? ―exclamó Aurora, sorprendida.

Mulán asintió y se puso en pie. Envuelta en la cobija, fue a ver si las ropas estaban secas. Alargó un brazo, y tocó la tela de la ropa interior, con la que habían nadado. No se sorprendió de darse cuenta de que ya se la podía poner, pues era un día caluroso y con suficiente viento. A la vez, le decía a Aurora:

―Un buen entrenamiento requiere toda una vida, pero intentaré hacer lo mejor con tan poco tiempo. Dejaremos las posturas y coreografías, y nos quedaremos con lo más divertido: ejercicios y más ejercicios.

Aurora rió.

―Tu primera broma, Mulán... Espero que ser una aprendiz que te mantenga con tan buen humor.

Mulán no lo había dicho como broma, pero eso no le impidió sonreír, simplemente contagiada por Aurora.

**-o-**

Para Mulán, no había cosa que la hiciera sentir más impotente y hasta temerosa, que presenciar el llanto. Ese que se da cuando hay dolor y pérdida, cuando la guerra llega a tu casa y no tienes otra que ser víctima de ella, porque no eres más que daño colateral entre dos bandos cuyo odio mutuo dejaba pobreza, terror y luto a su alrededor. Por eso, porque lo había sentido ella misma y sabía la clase de dolor que ese llanto quería limpiar; Mulán no soportaba ver a sus personas queridas llorar, y había dado todo sus años y esfuerzo para convertirse en alguien que podía evitar ese llanto. Y sin embargo, algo que tuvo que aprender aunque aún su corazón obstinado no quisiera darse a la idea, era que donde había guerra, así fueras fuerte y pudieras proteger a tus seres queridos; siempre habría daño colateral y dolor.

El haber visto, desde metros antes de llegar, las ramas quemadas del árbol gigante en ruinas, la hizo darse cuenta, nuevamente, de que a veces las batallas estaban perdidas desde antes de iniciar. Cora ya había pasado por ahí, solo ella habría quemado el gran árbol.

Miró hacia Aurora, tratando de encontrar las palabras o los gestos oportunos para reconfortarla, sin dar con ellos, solo con la impotencia que tanto temía. No se sorprendió de verla pálida, con los ojos llorosos y la nariz rojiza, y que su dolor la contagiara; pero de lo que sí se sorprendió fue de que Aurora emprendiera a correr con todo lo que daba hacia el árbol, gritando:

―¡Puede que las raíces estén aún vivas!

Corriendo detrás de ella, Mulán pensó que sí que Aurora era fuerte, tal vez hasta más fuerte que ella misma. Su entereza para no temer a la esperanza. Hubiera deseado tener esa valentía, en vez de solo estar preparada para lo peor.

**-o-**

―Lo siento ―dijo Mulán cuando llegaron a un tocón, a la derecha del gran árbol ennegrecido, retorcido y rodeado de cenizas.

―No lo sientas aún ―demandó Aurora.

La princesa se quitó el chal, y lo pasó repetidas veces por la parte superior del tocón, ensuciándolo de hollín y cenizas, y deshaciendo su fina tela. Decía "_vamos, vamos, vamos_", como si fuera su mantra; pero en los movimientos rápidos, rabiosos y algo descontrolados, Mulán vio desesperación y, en la manera de hablar, el agudo sonido predecesor de un acceso de llanto.

Justo cuando la guerrera iba a detenerla, segura como estaba de que lo fuera que buscaba no estaba ahí; Aurora dejó el movimiento, tiró su chal al suelo y miró a Mulán con una expresión acusatoria, como si todo ese tiempo la guerrera le hubiera estado diciendo que se equivocaba, y por fin pudiera probar que no era así.

―¡Mira! ―sonrió un instante―. Puede que aún haya una oportunidad.

Aurora se movió a un lado para que Mulán pudiera ver unos hoyitos en el tocón o, mejor dicho, un dibujo grabado de estrellas y la luna llena. Aunque no sabía qué significaba, Mulán se sorprendió sintiendo esperanza, y preguntó con cierta emoción.

―¿Qué haremos con esto?

―Vamos a bajar a las raíces. ―Mientras ponía los dedos de ambas manos en diferentes "huecos" estrellas, Aurora le comentó, como si recordara de la nada y lo quisiera compartir―: ¿Sabes? Las hadas madrinas me contaron la historia de una princesa. Era una mujer hermosa, con la luz de la luna en su cabello, y la magia de una estrella en su frente. Tenía el poder de la magia dentro de ella. Más poderosa que todo el polvo mágico de todas las hadas juntas, pero era un gran poder que solo podía servir a las personas que amaba... ―al presionar los dedos en las "estrellas" que había usado, se oyó como si algo se removiera en el suelo, y estuviera subiendo hacia ellas. Aurora se alegró tanto, que olvidó su historia y abrazó a Mulán, riendo del contento y el alivio―. ¡Sirve, Mulán, sirve!

―¿Pero qué, exactamente, hay ahí?

―Todo el conocimiento mágico de las hadas, Mulán. ―Aurora la soltó, pero tomó sus manos con fuerza y esperanza― ¡Encontraremos algo que nos será de ayuda para dar con Phillip, vas a ver!

Mulán le sonrió de vuelta, muy esperanzada. Y, tomadas de la mano, esperaron a que los sonidos llegaran hasta ellas.

―Estoy sorprendida de que no se lo hayas dicho a Snow y Emma sobre este lugar ―comentó después de un momento.

―Se supone que no se podía bajar aquí. "_Nadie sin magia puede bajar, a menos de que no haya magia blanca qué usar_". No creí que pudiéramos entrar. Pero ahora, pienso que puede ser que no haya más magia blanca en este mundo.

―Nosotras seremos las que traigan la magia de nuevo ―decidió Mulán.

Y el tocón se movió hacia un lado, dejando un hoyo con una escalerilla al descubierto.

―Vamos allá. ―dijo Aurora, soltando a Mulán para ser la primera en iniciar el descenso.

Cuando hubo suficiente espacio para que Mulán la siguiera, esta preguntó:

―La historia de la princesa que me estabas contando. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

―Oh, es algo larga de contar, ―la voz de Aurora era cada vez más suave, y repicada por sus ecos―, baste decir que terminó sacrificándose por sus amados, que se supone que murió aquí y que en su tumba creció este árbol; mientras que esa noche, apareció por primera vez la constelación cisne. Por eso le llaman así, la princesa cisne y por eso, la clave para entrar a las raíces era pulsar esa constelación.

―... Cisne, como el segundo nombre de Emma ―comentó Mulán, pensativa.

―Sí. De hecho, es interesante. Apenas la conocí, recordé ese cuento de hadas. Hacía mucho que... ―la voz de Aurora solo era un rumor de ecos. Y su voz se perdió entre las raíces.

**-o-**

El hueco estaba cada vez más oscuro, frío y húmedo; y el bajar fue más difícil de lo que creyeron, porque era muy largo y, además, algunas de las ramas que servían como escalones tenían tierra que le hacía un poco difícil de agarrar. Y sin embargo, cuando por fin Aurora dio con tierra, se tiró al suelo sin pensarlo dos veces, sonriendo aunque a la más negra oscuridad.

―Ya llegamos ―le anunció a Mulán, y puso las manos al frente, moviéndose con inseguridad―. Las madrinas usaban unas hojas mágicas del árbol para iluminar, espero que sigan sirviendo, si las encontramos.

―Puedo subir por y bajar con una antorcha ―Aurora dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que Mulán estaba junto a ella. No la había oído llegar, pero como la guerrera era sigilosa como un gato, no era de extrañar.

―No es necesario. Mejor ayúdame a encontrarla. Solo se debe tocar y...

Una luz rojiza apareció a un lado de ella, y Aurora pudo ver una hoja del árbol agarrada por los dedos pulgar e índice de Mulán. Estaba alumbrando a unos veinte centímetros a la redonda, y e "moviéndose hacia arriba" hasta que la princesa vio el rostro de Mulán que le sonreía.

―¿Como ésta?

―Como esa, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

La hoja rodeada de luz rojiza se movió hacia un lado y al frente, haciendo emerger de la oscuridad a una pared hecha de madera rugosa en donde sobresalía, como si fuera otro tocón del árbol, una caja llenas de esas hojas. Arriba de ella, el talle de algo parecido a una estrella cuyos picos tenían formas de las mismas, le dieron una idea a la princesa. Aurora rápidamente tomó suficientes de las hojas para ponerlas en cada uno de los picos y, entonces, todo el árbol se encendió.

Fue tan de golpe, y con tantos tonos de colores, que las dos dieron unos grititos del dolor y tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por varios segundos. Finalmente, cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, aunque aún medio cerrados, pudieron ver el lugar.

Se dieron cuenta de que en las paredes de madera de la que estaba hecho el lugar había varias ramas, como arterias del árbol, de donde salían las hojas que estaban iluminadas, y cuyos infinitos halos daban luz a toda la estancia.

―Me siento dentro del árbol ―dijo Mulán, extrañada.

―Estás dentro de una de sus raíces ―explicó Aurora―. Flora siempre me dijo que la parte más pequeña del árbol era el árbol mismo, donde vivíamos, y que las raíces hacían un entramado enorme como una montaña debajo de la tierra. Estoy segura de que no está muerto, algo tan colosal no puede estar muerto. ―Pero Aurora lo dijo más como una pregunta, como un deseo que creyéndolo.

―Funcionan sus hojas, creo que eso dice que vive. ―comentó Mulán, y se sintió muy aliviada de ver que Aurora creía en sus palabras, y que eso la hacía tranquilizarse. Luego se dijo como para sí mismas―. Me siento grande y pequeña al mismo tiempo, qué extraño.

Pero Aurora lo entendió, pues ella misma se sentía de esa manera. El lugar daba una extraña sensación: era enorme y pequeño a la misma vez. Parecía ser una gran biblioteca, llena no solo de estantes, sino de mesas con varios objetos, y de mucho polvo; y con entradas espaciadas en las paredes, a todas las alturas y que parecían ir a otras habitaciones. Y sin embargo, como todo estaba hecho para personas de alrededor de veinte centímetros de altura; la opulencia podía parecer como un juego miniatura para niños por instantes.

Mulán iba a decir que no creía que pudieran leer de los libros, pero entonces Aurora comentó:

―Tenían las gradas para humanos, y las hojas y su mecanismo de luz para humanos. Por aquí debe haber alguna manera de poder leer sus libros.

Mulán vio a Aurora caminar, examinando la pared de madera a su derecha. Parecía que habían dejado un gran pasillo para humanos entre las paredes y el centro de esa estancia de la biblioteca; pero aún así, Aurora se movía con cuidando, mirando cada tanto que sus faldas no tocaran con lo demás. Mulán se sorprendió sonriendo, elogiando su gracilidad al moverse pero, sobre todo, de la manera en que sus palabras la hicieron sentir segura y animada.

―Debo aprender a confiar como tú, Aurora. A confiar en que las cosas van a salir bien, y pelear por ello.

La princesa se sonrojó mucho. Ya entendía porqué a Mulán le costaba los elogios. Los que eran verdaderos y sorpresivos, acariciaban tanto el alma.

**-o-**

No encontraron en ese primer día la manera de poder leer los libros. Por más que buscaron, fuera lo que fuera lo que les iba a ayudar, no estaba en las paredes. Sin embargo, y aunque estaban desanimadas en esa cena, a la sombra del árbol ennegrecidos, rodeadas de soledad por estar en tierras donde no parecían haber más humanos; Mulán terminó acariciando la espalda de Aurora, y diciendo:

―Mañana las cosas se verán mejor.

―Eso espero. ―dijo la princesa, y le sirvió el té a Mulán.

Esa noche, Aurora no aguantó el estar despierta. Estar en su casa sin ser su hogar, la hacía recordar a sus seres queridos, a sus seres perdidos y, por una vez, le pareció que las pesadillas eran mejor que eso.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, no pudo dormirse. Hasta que se le ocurrió acercarse a Mulán, porque sabía que así se iba a sentir acompañada y protegida. Intentó pelear con esa necesidad casi que infantil, pero no pudo. Y, con todo el sigilo que podía, pues no quería que la guerrera se despertara y se preocupara por ella; se asentó a su lado, casi que sin respirar, pues Mulán tenía el sueño muy leve. Por un instante creyó que se había despertado, pero sin embargo, la guerrera solo se removió un poco, y movió la cabeza hacia donde estaba Aurora, sin dejar de dormir.

Aurora se durmió sin darse cuenta y, aunque nebulosamente supo que tuvo pesadillas, lo que más recordara a la mañana siguiente fue que soñó una mezcla de recuerdos de su infancia, y una voz, una melodía.

―Gracias, Mulán.

―¿Por qué? ―el azoramiento por los cumplidos merecidos la hicieron bajar la mirada.

―Por anoche. ―tomó aire, y miró al cielo entre las ramas de su querido árbol―. Tenías razón, hoy se ven mejor las cosas.

Mulán y Aurora sabían que la guerrera había empezado a cantarle para tranquilizarla de las pesadillas las pocas veces que dormía. Siempre lograba tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para no despertar horrorizada. Sin embargo, esa fue la primera vez que le hizo tener sueños felices.

―Sí, se ve mejor.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Mulán, Aurora se puso en pie, se desperezó y, sin más, fue hacia el tocón.

―Vamos allá.

―Pero, el desayuno… ―decía Mulán, aún así siguiéndola.

Aurora cogió un par de frutas de un jubón, que habían recogido el día trasanterior en el camino, y le tiró uno a ella.

―Vamos Mulán, tenemos que saber cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento. Y esta biblioteca solo nos lo dirá si la hacemos hacerlo. ―dijo, presionando al "cisne" en el tocón.

Mulán se posicionó a un paso de ella, cuidándole las espaldas no tan inconscientemente, mientras Aurora abría de nuevo el hueco hacia donde estaba el conocimiento mágico de ese mundo.

… Y ese día encontraron la información y el camino a seguir. Y eso, las llevó a una de las grandes aventuras de su vida, siendo una de esas historias que sí se cuentan en los cuentos de hadas.


End file.
